New World Symphony
by Daemith
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, songfics, etc. Mostly Shep & team centric. Mostly angst, H/C, family & friendship.


Here, for those who care, is a collection of veeeery short drabbles written about Stargate: Atlantis. For the most part, these are spur-of-the-moment, unconnected-thoughts-popping-out-of-my-head type stories, that I wrote quickly and haven't proofread other than to spellcheck. So please, don't be to judgemental if they a) suck, b) have horrible grammar, or c) are slightly/totally AU.

The first one in this chapter was the result of a challenge given to be by a friend, where I had to incorporate a famous quote into a conversation between two SGA characters. The quote is from Winston Churchill. The title of the ficlet-thing is from the REM song of the same name.

The rest of the drabbles are the result of an idea I was given by someone else's piece on this site. I can't remember the name, but this wasn't my idea. Basically: put your iPod/iTunes on shuffle, and write for the duration of each song that comes up. This was kinda fun, so, here ya go!

I may add to this "story" in the future, but no promises. :D

**_

* * *

_**

**_until the day is done_**

_ post "The Siege"-ish_

_*****  
_

"Hey," John Sheppard greeted the expedition leader, without turning away from the window.

"Hey." Elizabeth Weir replied, moving to join him.

"So, we live to fight another day." Sheppard stated, voicing the mingled relief, disbelief, and apprehension everyone in Atlantis felt.

"Looks like it," Weir agreed quietly.

Both of the them stood their for a moment, processing the wave of thoughts and emotions that came after their trial by fire. The battle was neither lost or won, much as John would've liked to think of it as a victory, and it seemed that the war with the wraith was just begun. None of the could know what was to come, but Sheppard knew it would be a hard battle for survival.

"We shall not flag or fail," he intoned quietly, meeting Elizabeth's eyes, " We shall go on to the end."

Nodding, the expedition leader picked up the quote where he left off: "We shall fight on the seas and the oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender."

Again, they were silent for a moment, before John pointed out, "You missed the bit about France."

Weir smiled, grateful for her military commander's ability to relieve tension. "I certainly hope we won't be fighting in France."

* * *

**_yankee bayonet_**

_the Decemberists  
_

**_*  
_**

John Sheppard approached the solitary figure on the balcony with caution. The last thing he wanted to to was incur the Satedan's wrath.

"Ronon?" he asked cautiously, moving toward the large man. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Not turning, Ronon replied concisely "Eight years ago today, Sateda fell to the wraith." His voice was dull and guarded, but Sheppard could yet discern the pain in the warrior's voice. He'd lost friends- brothers -to war, but he could not imagine loosing her whole world as Ronon had. He hoped he never would.

Moving close to the Satedan, John reached up, putting his had on Ronon's shoulder.

* * *

_**elevation**_

_U2_

_***  
**_

With a whoop of joy, John Sheppard abruptly angled the Puddle Jumper straight up, flying skyward. Leveling out, Sheppard circled the Ancients' craft over the city, marveling at the sight, and revelling in the flight.

"Now _this_ is flying!" he exclaimed loudly to Ford, who also was grinning and laughing.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**_protect & survive_**

_Runrig_

**_*  
_**

Standing on the hill, surveying the surrounding area, Ronon realized abruptly that he finally felt a peace he hadn't know for more than seven years. For years he'd been on the run, afraid and alone, forced to fend for himself. Now, for the first time since the destruction of Sateda and his capture by the wraith, he trusted someone. The man, Sheppard, was a good person, a warrior.

That was it, he realized. He had a home once more. A home that he would fight to defend, that he would die to defend.

* * *

_**bridge over troubled water**_

_Simon & Garfunkel_

_***  
**_

"GO!" the Satedan roared over the sound of raging water. Chain of command aside, the warrior's tone left no room for protest.

Pausing, Sheppard looked back at Ronon, torn between saving himself and the rest of the team, and allowing Ronon to make such a sacrifice for them.

"I cannot hold the bridge much longer!" the huge warrior yelled, his eyes flashing with the determination to save his adopted family. "Go, Sheppard!"

With a last glance at Ronon, John reluctantly stepped onto the tearing rope-bridge, flinging himself across and through the gate.


End file.
